Stickin Around Forever
by TheGreatAnimeFan
Summary: COMPLETE! The final installment in the shattered but not broken series. Everything has always led up to this.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note -Well this isn't really the end, but this is the final story in this series. Sort of like how Spongebob the movie went any stories that come after this will have happened prior to this story. However, unlike spongebob I'm hoping my writing doesn't suffer as much in the later stories. Basically though I really wanted to give this series a proper conclusion before doing anything else as i still have a lot of ideas.**

**Also the title song. "super driver" isn't mine. It's copyright Aya Hirano and the Haruhi Suzumiya anime. Just thought I'd put that there. It's been my inspiration in regards to how I've written Stacy particularly so I at least wanted to use the song in one of my fics. Besides I just think it's an awesome song that fits. So go listen to it. The ending song I used also came from Haruhi Suzumiya and is called Tomare. Copyright Aya Hirano as well. Check out the song. It really does fit Stacy in my view. Though I used the English dub versions of both songs.**

**Anyways... It's about time we *raises arm in the air ans snaps fingers before pointing at the screen.* wrap this up!**

**Chapter 1: The rejection of Stacy Sticker**

Bradley ran as fast as he could through the jungle terrain as the loud sounds of footsteps shook the earth behind him. He was getting tired, but knew he was almost to the safe zone as he saw someone waving to him from the entrance of some temple ruins.

"Hurry up B-man!" His fellow companion called to him. Not that it would make him go any faster than he already was. Even if right now he wished that it could.

"Quit running and take your pounding like a man Scradley." A voice boomed from behind him as the trees were uprooted and flung in every direction to reveal the large wedgiesaurus Rex. "We promise it'll be like ripping off a bandage."

"Yeah. Quick and painless." The smaller stinkraptor chirped in as it joined in the chase.

"Aw c'mon Lance. Give me a break would ya? After all it's..." He had been jumped before he could even finish his sentence. The girl who had been waiting for him at the entrance to the temple ruins winced as her best friend's yells echoed throughout the land.

..

**の周りに**  
**スティッキング**

**THE MOVIE!**

**永久にスティッキング**

..

"Wait, wait, wait!" Bradley said as he came out onto the black title card. "There's something wrong here."

"What are you talking about B-man? Everything looks fine to me." Stacy said as she joined her partner on the title card.

"Well for one thing why is the title in Japanese? I thought we were Canadian." Bradley asked as he waved a little Canadian flag in his hand.

"Well duh B-man we haven't exactly been drawn as stick figures for a while now for your big fat information." She rolled her eyes at him in annoyance.

"What do you mean Stace?" It was just then that he realized that she was right. They weren't stick figures instead Stacy seemed to have a high quality Japanese animation style look to her. He looked at himself only to see he was drawn the same way. "Woah... When did this happen?"

"Since the beginning of this series. Did it really take you this long to notice?" She tapped her foot in impatience before grabbing his arm. "Now come on B-man you're holding up the movie."

"Wait! Can't we at least get the translated title!" Bradley exclaimed as Stacy pulled him off screen.

"Oh alright." Stacy sighed and pulled out a universal remote. "Now if we could continue."

..

**STICKIN' AROUND!**

**THE MOVIE!**

**STICKIN' AROUND FOREVER!**

..

_DAY BY DAY, I'm tired of playing games all the time  
So that's it, now I quit! I am done with this for good  
OH MY BOY, if you don't make a choice in the end  
I don't know how you'll cope when they feed you all their lies_

_Now and again when I look at MYSELF and I don't know quite what to say_  
_Once I decide that I like what I find, in an instant,_  
_now comes a time for a change_  
_I SAY, I SAY, MY HEAVEN!_

_SUPER DRIVER hold on tight because I don't slow down for stragglers_  
_I won't stop till I reach the top. Get ready, GO!_  
_Sweet success, or so they say, is never quite like you'd imagine_  
_That's a lie! Give it one more try! So hurry up!_

_I don't know, you don't know, nobody does,_  
_but we're thrown in all of the time_

_I don't know, you don't know, nobody does,  
so I guess I'll give it a try  
I don't know, you don't know, nobody does,  
but it's happening all of the time  
I don't know, you don't know, nobody does,  
but I feel like that's alright!_

..

"You alright B-man?" Stacy asked her best friend as he slowly crawled his way up the stairs to meet her at the school's entrance.

"You'd think they would have at least taken a day off on graduation." Bradley moaned as she helped him to his feet. It had been two years since Bradley had moved back into his best friend Stacy's life. Ever since then a lot has happened to the two 18 year olds now wearing graduation gowns and caps.

"They don't even take a break when it's summer vacation. What made you think they would now?" She asked as the two walked through the empty school hallway. The walls and ceilings adorned with decorations congratulating the graduates who would be earning their diploma's at the ceremony taking place momentarily.

"Whatever. I'm just glad to finally be done with this place." Bradley smiled and stretched his arms above his head.

"The future looks bright from here on." Stacy smiled back at him.

"Yeah... Bright..." He said as he watched his friend start to break into a run out of excitement. Fishing into his pocket he began to think about the conversation the two had a few months back.

..

_"Isn't this great Stace! Once we graduate we'll be able to go and do anything we want!" He exclaimed excitedly._

_Stacy only let out a sigh._

_"What's with you Stace? I though you'd be more excited." His face softened into one of concern. He wasn't used to seeing his girlfriend like this._

_"It's nothing B-man. It's just..." Stacy began before being interrupted._

_"Just nothing! This is what we've been waiting for! In a couple months we'll be free from the shackles of school for good! Then we can..." This time it was Stacy's turn to interrupt._

_"No WE can't Bradley." She snapped before looking at him with eyes that pretty much told him all he needed to know. "I've got something to tell you."_

_"No way Stace. This isn't going where I think it is... Is it?" He asked her in a softer voice._

_"Look B-man. We knew one day it was going to come to this again..." She looked away from him slightly as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "I've been accepted... So when fall comes I'll be leaving..."_

_"You're saying that... This is our last summer together?" His body going numb from the shock as he watched her confirm what he'd been fearing._

_"But it's not going to be like last time. I mean we can keep in touch, and I'll always come back during summer break." She gave him the best smile she could. "It's not like we're losing each other again right?"_

_"R-Right." He responded despite the shock that her revelation was putting him through._

..

He held onto the object in his pocket tightly as his mind came back to the present. Just for his trail of thought to be broken by Stacy grabbing his arm.

"It's starting! If we don't hurry we might not get our diploma's at all!" She exclaimed as she broke into a run dragging Bradley behind her. As they made it to the backstage area of the auditorium, where all the other members of their class were already lined up a booming voice cut the silence.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLY MACKEREL! ARE YOU TWO LATE OOOOOOOOOOOR WHAT?" Dil exclaimed.

"I thought graduation would be the one day Bradley would be on time for." Melody giggled as Bradley blushed wishing he could be hit by a passing shrink ray.

"Yeah well you know how the gruesome twosome are. They had to give B-man their graduation present." Stacy grinned making him want to shrink to the size of an ant even more.

"Stacy Stickler. I know you have no concept of time, but please try not to embarrass the rest of us. Especially me." Ashley said in a tone that said she wasn't messing around as she approached the others.

"As if Ashley. Like you need me to humiliate yourself." Stacy pointed out only for it to roll off the other girls shoulder.

"I'm just letting you know since practically everyone is out there watching us." She said in a pompous tone as she shoved Stacey's head through the curtain. Allowing the spiky haired girl to see that they did indeed have a huge audience. Including her parents who were actually sitting together for once.

"I see what you mean." Stacy mumbled.

"Then you'll understand that I'm not just saying this for my benefit." The blonde haired girl replied before going back to her place in line.

"THAT ASHLEY SURE IS SOMETHING HUH?" Dil boomed out

"It almost seems like she was being... nice." Melody struggled with the last word.

"Oh she sure is something all right, but I wouldn't say it was nice. It's just Ashley being Ashley." Stacy scowled as she and Bradley took their places in line. The rest of the ceremony being as boring as one might expect. All the parents in the audience beamed with pride at their children's accomplishments. As for the students themselves they just waited in anticipation until finally!

They were free!

Stacy and Bradley raced each other back to Latchkey with diploma's in hand. The two happily laughing as their long trip through high school finally came to an end. Now all that was left for the two was the future.

The future.

Thinking about it and looking at his girlfriends wide grin Bradley found himself slowing down until he came to a stop only for Stacy to take notice as she began to slow down as well.

"Hey B-man what's up? I'm gonna win at this rate." Stacy smiled only for it to disappear as she saw the serious look on her boyfriends face.

"Stace I've got something real important to ask you." He answered as he steeled his resolve.

"What is it?" She wasn't sure why but the air around them felt completely different from before.

"You've always been my best friend as well as the most important person in my life." Bradley began as he approached her. "After what you said a few months ago I got to thinking, and I've realized that I can't possibly live my life without you. So..." He dropped on one knee as he took a small box from his pocket. Inside was a perfectly cut diamond ring. "Will you marry me Stace?"

Stacy didn't even know what to think. It was like her brain exploded. Was he joking? He didn't look like he was joking.

"Where did you get this?" she motioned at the ring with nothing less than pure surprise in her voice.

"Well actually..." Bradley started but found himself stopping in mid sentence. He couldn't just come out and tell her could he? She'd never believe him. Heck he couldn't even believe it himself that he'd been working some part time jobs to save up for it ever since that day. He wasn't even sure how he had been able to keep it secret from her until this very moment. "You'd never believe me if I told you."

Stacy still in complete surprise found herself looking between the ring and Bradley for quite some time. It felt like an eternity before Stacy clenched her fists and looked away from him.

"I can't." She responded with a sad look on her face.

"What do you mean you can't?" It was Bradley's turn to be surprised.

"I'm saying I can't!" She snapped at him before turning around and walking away from him. "And I'd appreciate it if you never asked me that again."

"So that's it then? Despite how miserable you were when we were apart, and how happy we've been together the last two years. You're just going to throw it all away?" Bradley yelled after her only to see her turn around with anger in her eyes.

"Don't you DARE compare me to you!" She growled "Unlike you I wasn't planning on disappearing off the face of the earth!"

"But you're still leaving and abandoning me here right? It's the exact same thing!" Bradley stood up just as angry. "You're just going to go off and have this whole new life without me! Don't you even care how I feel?"

"B-man I think it'd be a good idea if we don't see each other for a while. Before we both say something we regret." Stacy turned her back on him again and continued walking back to latchkey by herself.

"Stace! Wait! STACY!" Bradley called after her only for her to ignore his every word.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The decision of Stacy Stickler**

Bradley sighed as he sat in one of the picnic chairs in the courtyard. He looked down at the source of the problem between him and his best friend. A perfectly cut diamond ring that glint beautifully in the sun light. It had been almost a week since his failed proposal and Stacy still wasn't speaking to him.

"I really screwed things up this time." he mumbled to himself

"hey Bradley. What's the haps?" Stanley asked him as he was walking by with a tool that looked like a swiss army chainsaw.

"Nothing really Mr. Stickler... Umm what's that for?" Bradley asked while pointing at the obviously dangerous object.

"Well you know how those pesky gutters can get. This little baby will make the work a billion times easier." He grinned only to look at the sullen boy again. "What's the matter son? You look like the world's coming to an end."

"Not like it already hasn't." Bradley responded while rolling his eyes.

"Did you and pumpkin have another fight?" Stacy's father asked with real concern.

"It wasn't just a fight! It was a massacre, and all because I asked her to marry me!" Bradley loudly proclaimed.

"M-Marry?" Stanley's eyes grew wide as he went into complete shock. Noticing this Bradley looked back down at the ground.

"She said no Mr. Stickler." This caused the older man to breathe a sigh of relief as Bradley continued speaking. "Can I ask you something?"

"O-Okay." Mr. Stickler responded as he recovered from his earlier shock.

"Was my decision really wrong?" He looked up into Stanley's eyes causing the older man to sympathize with the dark skinned boy. After all he knew what he was feeling right now. "It's just that Stacy's talking about leaving and starting this whole new life at college and..."

"And it's scary huh? That the Cleopatra to your Marc Anthony is heading off towards her future. Leaving you behind in the same position you left her when she was nine." Another voice popped up, which surprised Bradley as he noticed Polly standing a few inches away.

"S-Scary? As if! I'm a guy so being afraid of anything is impossible." Bradley spoke with such a fake aura of machismo that Polly couldn't help but roll her eyes in amusement while Stanley placed a hand on Bradley's shoulder.

"Now, now being afraid isn't a bad thing at all. As for your reasons I can't say they were all that wrong." He said as Polly nodded.

"Indeed. While your reasons for proposing were selfish with total disregard for Stacy's feelings." Bradley glared at her while she continued. "I can't put you at fault either as it is obvious that whether you were scared of Stacy's inevitable departure or not your true feelings for her were behind it."

"Thanks you two." Bradley smiled a little only to look towards his girlfriends apartment. "Though it doesn't seem like that's how Stace sees it. She'll probably never talk to me again."

"Ah I wouldn't worry about my princess." Mr. Stickler smiled. "She may take after her mother, but we've all come to accept that you hold a larger place in her heart than anyone."

"Exactly. The probability that you and Stacy will never speak again is so far beyond zero that it would need its own zip code." Polly proclaimed as even pepperoni agreed with her as its head bounced up and down in a nod.

"You're right. Maybe I should get over there and talk to her. Maybe we really can smooth things over." Bradley couldn't help but smile. The pep talk had really helped. Now wasn't the time to sit and mope around. It was time for action.

"Actually I just saw her leave quite a while ago. She was in quite a hurry too." Mr. Stickler mused as he rubbed his chin.

"Then I've got to find her fast." He sprang from the chair and ran towards the exit of the courtyard.

Meanwhile Stacy Stickler was still in her room? The spiky haired girl laid on her bed as she looked up at the ceiling quietly. This was definitely a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Stacy? Honey is something wrong?" Her mom poked her head into the room cautiously.

"There's nothing wrong. What makes you think there would be?" Stacy put on a smile for her mother that didn't last as long as she hoped.

"Well for one thing you've barely left your room all week." Stella sighed as she opened the door and placed her hands on her hips. "Did you and Bradley have another fight?"

"Hmph. If you could call it a fight." Stacy spoke softly as she continued to watch the ceiling. "The idiot actually asked me to marry him.

"He did WHAT?" Stella's temper began to flare. "That boy. I thought I warned him..."

"But I said no." Stacy interrupted still in the same emotionless state as her mother breathed a sigh of relief. "Even though I didn't really want to refuse."

"Oh Stacy..." Her mother's face softened as she made her way to her daughters bed and sat down.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Stacy turned her head a little to face her mothers with eyes devoid of life. "When he proposed at first I was really happy, but it just didn't feel right. Nothing at all felt right about it." Mrs. Stickler softly brushed a hand through her daughters hair as she continued to speak. "Does this mean I never really loved him in the first place?"

"Is that how you really feel?" She sighed as she looked down at the spiky haired girl laying on the bed. She didn't like seeing Stacy this way. It had been hard enough having to see this version of Stacy over the years Bradley had been absent from all their lives.

"No... But why else would I not accept his proposal?" Stacy spoke quietly as she faced away from her mother. "If I really loved him why would I have thought it wrong to accept?"

"Stacy did you stop to think that maybe it isn't your feelings that are in question here?" Her mom said in a comforting voice.

"What do you mean mom?" Stacy slowly looked back at her mom who was staring back down at her with a face full of worry and concern.

"I'm saying that maybe there's a reason why you thought it would be wrong to accept it. Ever since you two became a couple it's been obvious to your father and I that the feelings of love you hold for Bradley in your heart have always been real, but it doesn't take a genius to know that Bradley has always seemed unsure of his own feelings." She explained as her daughter looked up at her with blank eyes.

"What are you trying to say? That it's actually B-man who doesn't love me?" She asked in a depressed voice, which made Stella try to rephrase her line of thought.

"No. What I'm saying is maybe the reason you thought it wasn't right to accept was because you aren't sure if his true feelings were behind those words." Her mother finished causing Stacy to look back up at the ceiling. His true feelings huh? Well it is true that it seemed like he was asking because he was afraid of something. Still that doesn't mean she could say he didn't love her just because of that.

"Maybe I should go talk to him." Stacy said as she found herself sitting up as the life slowly began to return to her eyes. "After all I'll never know for sure whether my decision was right or wrong unless I find out how he truly feels."

"That's the stickler spirit." Her mother smiled and hugged her

"Thanks mom." Stacy smiled for the first time in that week as she hugged her mother in return before hopping off the bed and making her way out of the apartment.

"I guess I can't keep them apart forever." Stella found herself smiling as she watched her daughter dash out the exit of the courtyard. "My darling Stacy's all grown up."

It was then that a knock on the door brought her back to reality.

"Who could that be?" She wondered as she went to answer the door.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

..

..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The acceptance of Stacy Stickler**

Bradley was about to give up. He had been looking for Stacy ever since he left Latchkey Gardens only to not find her any of the places he normally would. He had checked the arcade, and spent a few hours playing space destroyer 4. He had checked the movies, and watched Bloody Lake 12 for the hundredth time. He even looked for her at the Mr. Quickee's, and pigged out on Mr. Fizzy as well as cheese poopers. He wondered if he should hit the comic store next when he thought he saw an orange colored tree out of the corner of his eye. Nah that was silly, but as he took another look he realized it wasn't an orange tree, but the orange dress and spiky black hair of the person he had been looking for all afternoon and into the evening.

"Stace! Hey Stace!" Bradley shouted as he vaulted over the short chain linked fence blocking the two teenagers.

"Huh? Oh hey B-man. I was looking for you." She smiled at him a little despite still being in her own little world.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." He asked only for her to glare at him disbelievingly as she saw the cheese pooper dust on his fingers.

"Well for your big fat information I've been right here for a while now." She crossed her arms over her chest as she spoke sarcastically "Not that you thought to look for me very hard it seems."

"Hey give me a break Stace. I've been all over the place." Bradley tried to defend himself.

"I'm so sure. More like you've been stuffing your face." Stacy placed her hands on her hips.

"Oink. Very funny Stacy." A pig wearing Bradley's red baseball cap squealed. Only for a mechanical hand to drop down and grab him. "Hey let me go!" He yelled out before getting dropped on to the baconator 3000. Best bacon maker money can buy. "Stacyyyyyyyy!" He yelled in panic.

"Alright. I guess I can save you. If you confess." Stacy mused from the control room as she leaned back in her chair and placed her feet up on the control panel.

"Not funny Stace." He yelled out to the camera following him as Stacy hummed a little tune. Only to gasp in horror when Bradley disappeared into the machine and it sprang to life. As the bacon popped out of the machine onto a convenient plate she looked at the screen in horror.

"B-man you alright?" She asked thinking maybe she had gone too far.

"Like I said. Not funny." The strips of bacon said as they stood up and spoke into the camera. Only for Bradley and Stacy to return to normal right in the same spot they had been standing in before the whole ordeal.

"So I guess this means we're on speaking terms again?" Bradley asked as he stood up, brushing himself off.

"I suppose." Stacy responded while going back to looking at empty space once again. The two just stood there. Bradley looking at her, while she looked at absolutely nothing. Eventually two voices broke the silence.

"B-man!/Stace!"

"You first!/You first!"

"No you!/No you!"

"Look..." Stacy said as she looked over at him. "I'm sorry. I went a little too far without giving you any reason why."

No Stace..." Bradley looked back at her "I'm the one who's sorry. If I was going to propose that wasn't the right way to do it at all."

"Oh really? Was it because we weren't on..." Before Stacy could finished Bradley covered her mouth.

"No Stacy! Just listen! I've been thinking about it and got some advice. I realized that while my intentions were good. They weren't the right ones." He looked at the ground.

"Go on." Stacy motioned.

"Look. I really meant it when I said that you were the most special and important person to me. That's why... That's why..." He took one look into Stacy's scrutinizing gaze and swallowed his pride. "I was scared all right? Are you happy now? I was scared of losing you forever so I thought if we got married we'd never have to worry about it again!" He exclaimed as he poured his heart out only for Stacy to sigh. He may be an idiot but he was her lovable idiot.

"I did tell you that you weren't losing me remember?" She pointed out as she faced away from him again.

"Yeah but how can you be so certain? For all I know you could go off and find some better guy to replace me." Bradley argued just to be silenced by her angry glare.

"You really are something. I mean it. You really ARE that stupid aren't you?" She marched towards him "You remember how I was when you were gone right? All that pain and suffering I went though, and you really think I'd trade you out just because I'm going off to college?"

"Well when you put it like that..." Bradley looked at the ground embarrassed only for her to grab him by the collar.

"I'm gonna say this straight out B-man." Stacy pressed her nose against his as their eyes locked. "I've already made you my target, and you can't get rid of me that easily." She let him go only for Bradley to stagger back a little as she went back to looking in the direction she had been ever since he found her.

"Don't you know where we are?" She asked him softly

Bradley looked around. He had absolutely no clue. It looked like a playground but not like the one from the park or the middle school. This one looked totally different, yet familiar somehow. As he looked around he noticed for the first time where they were standing. In front of a jungle gym.

"No way." Bradley heard himself say. The realization hitting home as Stacy walked up to the piece of playground equipment and placed her palm against the warm metal.

"This is where we first met." She said in a softer voice as she looked back at him. "In the years you were gone I came here a lot when my parents forced me out of the house." She looked back at the rusted piece of playground equipment and wrapped her fingers around the bars softly. "When I came here it felt like I was close to you again. Even though I didn't know where you were, but when I stood in this spot it was like you were beside me."

"Stace I..." Bradley started only to be interrupted.

"Do you really think of our relationship as nothing more than a joke?" Tears were brimming in the corners of her eyes. "Don't you get how deathly serious I am when I say that I've always loved you with all of my heart?"

"I-I'm serious too!" He tried to argue only to be silenced again.

"WOULD YOU QUIT LYING ALREADY BRADLEY!" She shouted at him as she gripped the metal of the jungle gym tighter. "Don't you think I've noticed how hesitant and restrained you are whenever we're together? It's like you're still living in the past where we're still just best friends!"

"Stace. You're overreacting." Bradley tried to assure her, which just made her even angrier.

"I'm overreacting? You just admitted that the only reason you proposed was because you were afraid of losing me!" She grit her teeth as she looked at him with hatred in her eyes. "Do you even REALLY have feelings for me at all? Or has it all just been one big game to you? I want to know how you truly feel!"

Bradley was stunned. He couldn't believe Stacy was behaving this way. It didn't seem like her at all, but as he stood there her words began to sink in. His true feelings? Polly and Mr. Stickler had also mentioned that. How did he really feel? Of course he already knew he loved her since that was a given considering their long relationship, but enough to marry her? Thinking back to those seven years apart he knew that he had been miserable without her. Sure it wasn't to the extent she had gone through, but it was enough to make him realize that life without Stacy just wasn't a life.

Thinking about it now in more detail. Maybe he hadn't been taking their relationship as seriously as he should have, but who could blame him? He never expected Stacy to be in love with him, and he was happy to let her take the lead when it came to stuff like that. He wasn't very good at expressing himself after all. Well when it came to girls and relationships anyways. Plus it was all just so new to him. Even after two years he found he still couldn't get used to Stacy's pace. However, despite that. Despite everything.

"I do love you." He found himself responding to the angry girl who was practically fuming with rage.

"As if B-man. Like I'm gonna buy you saying that!" She scowled.

"No I mean it. I mean let's face it when it comes to lovey dovey stuff it's completely out of my league, but everything I've felt for you has been real." He looked at her seriously. "After all how could we have made it this far if you were the only one flying solo?"

She snorted disbelievingly at him.

"Stace. I know you don't want to hear it, and there's no amount of excuses or apologies I can make, but let me try this one more time." He walked towards her as he took the ring box from his pocket.

"I don't want to hear it Bradley." Stacy growled only for him to ignore it.

"I'm not doing it out of fear or desperation this time. I'm doing it because you truly, honestly are the most special and important person in my life. I can't imagine my life without you. I want us to share our future together, and I don't mean as just best friends." He came within inches of her before going down onto one knee and presenting the ring to her again. "Stace would you give me another chance and marry me?"

Stacy's rage filled eyes looked down into Bradley's and she instantly felt the anger starting to leave her. This was different than before. He actually looked sincere if that was possible.

"Are you serious?" She asked him bluntly.

"Deathly serious." His answer was just as blunt.

Stacy sighed as she felt her fingers uncurling from the jungle gym. Her arms going limp at her sides before she fell to her knees and slowly took Bradley's hands in hers.

"I will." She smiled warmly at him as her eyes radiated nothing but pure love for the person in front of her.

"Stace... Y-You will?" His heart was pounding a million times a minute as the girl in front of him nodded and slowly put the ring on her ring finger.

"Honestly if you'd have been like this from the beginning it would have saved us a lot of drama." She spoke with a tinge of annoyance as she helped him to his feet.

"Wow... Me and you married. Just wait until everyone hears." Bradley found himself smiling at the prospect. Only for the two to look at each other and gasp. They had been so fixated on solving their issues they hadn't noticed how late it had gotten.

"They're probably worried about us." Stacy softly said only for Bradley to nod in response. "Then that means we just have to go full speed!" She grabbed her now fiancee's wrist as she dragged him along back to latchkey. Bradley couldn't help but smile as he watched the back of the spiky haired female dragging him down the street.

The future really was beginning to look bright now.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The wedding plans of Stacy Stickler**

As the two teens reached latchkey garden apartments they were greeted by complete darkness. The only sound being the chirping of crickets as the entire courtyard was enveloped in silence.

"How long were we gone?" Bradley asked as they scanned their eyes across the buildings. Not a single source of light could be seen from any of the windows.

"Well it couldn't have been that long, but you're right about one thing. This is strange." Stacy added as she squeezed his hand gently in hers.

"You think everyone's asleep?" Bradley looked at her a bit concerned about the situation.

"I doubt it. Have you ever known it to be this dark around here?" She replied as she sent a glance his way.

The two walked silently through the courtyard. The sounds of their shoes crunching against the green colored gravel the only sound between them. While they walked Stacy looked down at their joint hands and at the ring that glittered softly in the moonlight. The proof of their bond, and the key that would open up a whole new life for them. She found herself smiling only for her to notice Bradley smiling back at her. As they approached the door to Stacy's apartment Bradley began to softly release Stacy's hand only for her to clutch onto his tighter.

"Can you come in with me? I don't think I could break the news to my mom alone." Stacy asked as she looked at him with pleading eyes. Bradley looked at the door in question and shivered a little wondering how Mrs. Sticker was going to react, but found himself nodding silently as he looked back at his fiancee once again.

Stacy reached out and turned the knob softly. As she opened the door slowly the pitch black beyond looked menacing to the two. Quietly they both crossed the threshold into the apartment and upon closing the door Bradley turned on the living room light switch.

"SURPRISE!"

Bradley and Stacy froze in their tracks as the cacophony of voices startled them. As they took a look around the room it almost seemed as though everyone from latchkey had been waiting for them. The entire living room was decorated with a banner in the middle that read "Congratulations Bradley and Stacy!" written on it. Also as said before everyone was there gathered in her living room. Even Lance and his smelly friend Russell.

"W-What is all this?" Stacy found herself asking aloud.

"Welcome home honey." Stella said as she and Stanley came over and led their still shocked daughter into the living room.. With a dumbstruck Bradley following close behind.

"WELL DUH IT'S A PARTY TO CELEBRATE YOUR ENGAGEMENT! I MEAN ISN'T IT OBVIOUS OOOOOOOOOOR WHAT?" Dil boomed through a microphone causing everyone to grab their ears in pain.

"Man someone take that thing away from him." Bradley moaned, hoping he hadn't gone deaf.

"And what do you mean party? How did you guys even know anyways? We didn't even get the chance to tell anyone yet!" Stacy argued trying to get the similar ringing out of her ears.

"I apologize Stacy but it was quite simple to come to this conclusion considering how events were playing out." Polly smiled up at the older girl as she dragged Pepperoni by the paw.

"Like the shrimp said." Said a much taller and well built boy with a buzz cut hair style wearing his usual green T-shirt, navy blue shorts, and a high school varsity letter jacket. "Even when we were nine it was obvious you and Scradley were going to get hitched eventually."

"Yeah... True love." A shorter but just as well built boy wearing his usual black T-shirt, olive green shorts, and blue knit cap that hid his stylized pompadour quipped in. While wiping a tear from his eye.

"Dude sometimes I don't even think I know you." Lance quirked his eyebrow at his sidekick.

"What?" Russell replied as he shrugged.

"Was it really that obvious?" Bradley asked while scratching his head. Only to be blown backwards by the resounding yes that followed coming from every voice in the room.

"Wow. I don't know what to say!" Stacy responded breathlessly before looking at the floor. "But we don't even know when the weddings going to be. I mean I've got college and we've got so much to plan."

"I wouldn't worry about that Stacy Stickler." A voice in the crowd declared.

"That voice. It couldn't be." Stacy said in surprise only for a blonde haired girl with her long ponytail resting at the small of her back wearing a white sleeveless shirt, a red skirt, and a red beret stated as she appeared right in front of the spiky haired girl. "Ashley? What are YOU doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The rich girl smirked as Stella looked over to her daughter.

"She came by after you left." Her mother explained "She's volunteered to sponsor the entire wedding."

"Sponsor? Volunteer? ASHLEY?" Stacy felt like her brain exploded. This had to be a dream because this. This was downright impossible.

"Of course. Naturally I feel obliged to do it since your relationship with Bradley was second in popularity only to me. Besides even a poor girl like you deserves to have her special day." Ashley responded in her pompous tone while adjusting the beret on her head.

"Then you can forget it!" Stacy yelled out with her fist clenched in anger. Only to find herself being ignored.

"Besides despite that little rivalry we've always seemed to have from our days in middle school." Ashley continued before turning around to face the other girl. "I would have to say that I've always respected you and your tenaciousness."

"Wow... Um thanks?" Stacy responded. Not having a clue how to respond to that confession.

"With me at the helm planning a wedding will be a piece of cake. I dare say that you and Bradley will be united in holy matrimony before the fall." Ashley smiled as she placed a hand on Stacy's shoulder.

"I doubt that even with YOUR money you could plan a wedding that fast." Stacy said in annoyance as she brushed the hand away.

"Haha. You underestimate me Stacy, but I'm not surprised. You've never understood how us rich people work at all do you?" Ashley's face was full of amusement.

"And I'm sure you're going to tell me." She shot back.

"Of course. When it comes to absolutely everything time is of no issue to the rich! We do all our work through the power of montage!" The richer girl beamed with pride.

"Montage?" Stacy looked at the blonde haired girl with a blank stare. Only for Ashley to nod in response and snap her fingers. A three person band appearing out of nowhere.

On the guitar was a black haired man wearing a white polo shirt with a gray stripe along the chest and khakis. On the drums was a blonde haired woman whose hair stretched down past her butt wearing a black sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, and black leather fingerless gloves. Then on the keyboard was another girl with a multi colored pattern scarf tied on her head that covered most of her shoulder length blonde hair wearing a blue sleeveless shirt, a blue denim skirt with a white sweater tied around her waist and knee high beige colored boots.

"Hit it!" Ashley ordered and before anyone knew what was going on. Time began to speed up as the music started.

_Bah-dah-dah-dah Montage!_

_Bah-dah-dah-dah Montage!_

_The end game is approaching real fast!_  
_And you're running out of time!_  
_That's when it all gets real intense!_  
_As you put everything on the line!_

_Bah-dah-dah-dah Montage!_

_Rich girl montage!_

_How do you think that she keeps on top_  
_Of all the latest trends? (All of the trends!)_  
_With the ability to speed up time_  
_She can lord it over everybody's heads!_

_That's the power of a montage!_

_Bah-dah-dah-dah Montage!_

_When you need someone who's opinion is sheik!_  
_Because you want to look tres manufique!_

_You need a rich girl montage!_

_A fashionista montage!_

_Walking towards the sunset in a montage!_  
_That's how all of these things end in a montage!_

"I have to say I'm impressed." Stacy noted as the montage came to an end while Ashley was checking a clipboard. "Do they... Always appear during these?" She asked while motioning towards the band packing up.

"Of course. That's what I pay them for." Ashley stated as if it was normal while she continued checking things off. "Well that seems to take care of everything. All you need to do now is get some rest for tomorrow."

"Why? What's tomorrow?" Stacy asked with a blank stare on her face.

"Don't be silly. The wedding of course." Ashley said with amusement while walking away from the soon to be bride. "You don't want to miss your big day. See you tomorrow."

"Right... Tomorrow..." Stacy's responded. Her mind still blank from everything that had happened. Only for it to hit her like a giant boulder to the ribs.

"TOMORROW?" She yelled in a panic.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The wedding of Stacy Stickler**

To say neither of them slept was an understatement. There was no practical way one who was getting married in the morning could. If one could describe the condition the soon to be married couple were in right now it would be the kind of feeling you get after drinking a truck load of energy drinks. By the time the adrenaline had finally worn off allowing the two to drift off into a peaceful sleep an absurdly loud alarm clock decided to wake them up.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLY MACKEREL! GET UP YOU GUYS! TODAY IS THE DAY!" Dil yelled through a megaphone up at the second story windows. The sonic boom causing Bradley and Stacy to fall out of their individual beds.

"Man... Dil what's with the early morning call?" Bradley moaned as he opened his bedroom window to see Dil down in the courtyard.

"Dil quit with the megaphone already before I come down there and stick it up your..." Stacy began as she opened up her bedroom window only for Dil to interrupt.

"TODAY'S THE WEDDING YOU GUYS! DON'T TELL ME YOU FORGOT!" Dil jumped up and down and waved his one arm while as his other arm held the megaphone he was shouting into.

"The wedding?" Both teenagers asked at the same time only for them to gasp and stare at each other wide eyed. "It's TODAY?" Instinctively both parties closed their bedroom windows, and at light speed exited their apartments still in their pajamas. "What do we do?" They asked each other at the same time.

"I-I don't know! Why are you looking at me? I thought this was girls territory!" Bradley panicked.

"Don't look at me B-man! You think I'd know?" Stacy sounded just as panicked before her parents stepped in.

"Just leave it to us honey." Stella said as she took her daughter's hand in hers. "Now come on we need to get you ready."

"Bradley?" Stacy looked back towards her fiancee terrified.

"Stace!" Bradley tried to follow her only for Stanley to take his hand and drag him in the opposite direction.

"Ah, ah, ah. Can't see the bride before the wedding." Stanley said in that cheerful attitude as Bradley stared back at Stacey with eyes that were just as terrified.

It was much later when Stacy found herself starring blankly at the full sized mirror located in the bride's chamber. She was now outfitted in a pure white, sleeveless, skin tight wedding dress that fit her absolutely perfectly. Her spiky black hair was now hidden in the veil she wore, and she even had make up on. Was this really her? It just looked too absurd. Something she never really thought about seeing. As she bent forward to take a closer look at herself she found herself startled by the loud creak of the door opening.

"As your maid of honor I hope you don't mind me saying Stacy that you look absolutely ravishing in that dress." Polly complimented as she entered the room wearing a long pink, sleeveless gown along with her red hair hanging down past her shoulders. A sight not many got to see considering her usual style.

"I'm... getting married... today?" Stacy's voice shook as she continued staring at the mirror.

"Yup isn't it great? Pepperoni is excited too. The ring bearer is a very important job after all." She motioned to pepperoni who was being dragged along behind her wearing a mini suit jacket and bowtie.

She felt like she was about to faint.

At the same time Bradley not only had the jitters. He was shaking like a jackhammer.

"Oh man. Me marrying Stacy." The situation finally hitting home as it caused him to shake even more. "TODAY!"

Just the thought of it made him want to bolt right then and there. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't do it. There was no possible way he could marry Stacy. He gulped as he took a look at himself in the mirror wearing a black tuxedo with a purple bowtie. His normal purple fro now slicked back thanks to the hair gel Stanley had used which looked suspiciously like maple syrup or glue. He really couldn't tell. His mind was brought back to reality at the loud creaking of the door behind him causing him to yell and jump three feet in the air.

"How's everything going in here? Stacy's all set." Stella said in her usual gruff tone as she entered the room.

"We're all set here too." Said Stanley as he grinned before passing his semi wife at the door. "I'll go let the preacher know."

"And how about you Bradley?" Stella asked as she entered and closed the door.

"I-I'm not feeling so well Mrs. Stickler. Maybe we should call off the wedding for now." He grinned sheepishly only for Mrs. Stickler to roll her eyes.

"It's called wedding day jitters. You'll be fine once you get out there." She informed him only for him to fidget nervously.

"But... But I don't know if I can do this! I mean me marrying Stacy? What if I screw up? What if things go wrong? What if she's unhappy? What if..." The feel of Stella's hand on his shoulder made him pause as he looked up at her.

"Look Bradley. I know I've given you a lot of grief since you two got together... But you're who my daughter wants. So that means I should try to believe in you too. " She said in a soothing voice before continuing. "That also means that you should believe in yourself and in your marriage as well."

"Believe in each other?" Bradley asked Mrs. Stickler as she removed her hand and nodded before heading back to the door.

"If I know one thing about Stacy. It's that she wouldn't choose someone that would make her unhappy." Mrs. Stickler said before exiting the room. Bradley wasn't sure why but it felt like his fears were beginning to melt away. Believe in him and Stacy. Maybe he could do this.

As for the bride she was now pacing around the waiting area in an absolute panic.

"I can't do this! I can't do this! I'm so totally not ready for this! I've got too much to do before doing something like this!" Her voice shook with every word as she glanced at the heavy wooden doors on one end of the room every other second. It would just be so easy. All she had to do was go out those doors and make a break for it. Only for her mind to go back to Bradley waiting at the altar for her, which made her feel awful for even considering running away.

"Pumpkin it's almost time." Stanley said in a cheerful voice as he placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder causing her to let out a fearful scream due to the surprise. "You okay Stacy?" Her father asked in concern.

"I-I'm fine." She was lying and they both knew it.

"Listen honey. It's okay to be nervous. Believe me your mother and I are petrified." He said in such a cheerful way that it was downright creepy. "Still we're both willing to accept and believe in your decision because it's what you want."

"But... But what if things go wrong? What if we end up just like you and mom? I don't think I could handle that!" Stacy found herself saying as she stared at the floor.

"Pumpkin. Your mother and I didn't work out because we were walking on two completely different paths." Mr. Stickler softly said as he looked down at her. "You and Bradley aren't like us at all. In fact one big difference is that you two WANT to be together. Why I've never seen two people so happy just being around each other like I've seen as I watched you two grow up."

"You really think so?" She asked as she looked up at her fathers smiling face.

"Of course. Has Bradley ever steered you wrong before?" He asked causing her to glare a little. This was Bradley after all, and if not for her voice of reason he'd have steered them both wrong many times by now. "Never mind. What I'm saying is that if you believe in each other then you can both survive anything that comes."

As she reflected on her fathers words she couldn't help but think back to that whole ordeal when she was nine. Right now the same thing that was affecting her judgment was the same thing that affected it back then. Her pride. What the heck was she doing? This wasn't just her day it was THEIR day, and she was going to run away from that? Who did she think she is? Stacy Stickler never ran away from anything, and she sure as heck wasn't going to start now. No way was she going to make the same mistake as last time.

"Thanks Dad. Maybe I can do this after all." Stacy smiled warmly.

"I'm proud of you princess." Her father smiled in return. Taking his daughter's arm in his own just as the organ music began to play.

It was time.

A blinding white light filled Stacy's vision as the doors to the chapel opened causing her to blink several times. As her vision began to clear she noticed that there was a far bigger audience in the pews than she had anticipated. She had thought that only their close friends and relatives would be there, but it seemed like their wedding had drawn quite the crowd. She couldn't help but smile and blush a little as she saw a group of the people in the back hold up a banner that said "BASR FOREVER!" Only for her train of thought to be disrupted by the sounds of sobbing.

"Dude! What's your problem?" Lance whom was wearing a green tuxedo blurted to his partner.

"Can't help it. Always cry at weddings!" Russell whom was showing off his navy blue pompadour in his light blue disco suit sniffed as he blew his nose, and let out another sob. Causing Stacy to let out a slight giggle.

She then looked over at Bradley as her father continued to walk her down the aisle whom while obviously nervous was doing his best to hide it. Not that he could hide his shaking knees. She couldn't help but flash him a loving smile.

As for Bradley himself. He had still been plenty nervous as he waited for Stacy at the altar. Not that his best man Dil had been any help. However, as he watched her coming down the aisle towards him he could feel all of it begin to drain away. Her maid of honor Polly and the rest of her brides maids consisting of Melody and Ashley followed behind. While Frank the flower wiener dog skipped along behind tossing flower pedals here and there. He found himself smiling lovingly at her as she approached the altar.

"We are gathered here today in the sight of God and in the face of family and friends to join these two in holy matrimony." The priest began. "Which is an honorable estate, Instituted of GOD, since the first man and the first woman walked on the earth. THEREFORE, It is not to be entered into unadvisedly, or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this Holy Estate, these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."

Bradley and Stacy looked over the crowd only to hear nothing but dead silence.

"Get on with it already!" Lance suddenly yelled out from his seat.

"Yeah... On with it!" Russell sobbed as he blew his nose again.

"Very well." The priest cleared his throat and continued. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do sir!" Stanley waved only for Stacy to do her best to try and not slap her palm against her face because of how enthusiastic he sounded. As the ceremony continued she looked at the man standing in front of her. No longer her best friend, but the man she would be spending her life with. It felt like there were butterflies in her stomach.

"If it is your intention to take each other as husband and wife. Unite your hands and please step forward." The priest instructed. Stacy felt Bradley take her hands in his as the both of them stepped forward. As their eyes locked her hands curled around his as she squeezed them softly. "I require, and charge you both, That if either of you know any impediment, why you may not be lawfully joined together in matrimony, you confess it now."

Bradley and Stacy silently stared at each other. They both knew there was nothing keeping them from this decision now.

"This is the day you have chosen to become husband and wife. We are here, not only to witness your commitment to each other, but also to wish you every happiness in your future life together. Within its framework of commitment, and loyalty, marriage enables the establishment of a home, where through trust, patience and respect, the love and affection, which you have for each other may develop into a deep and lasting relationship. We, who are witnessing your marriage, hope that despite the stresses inevitable in any life, your love, respect for each other, and your trust and understanding of each other will increase your contentment, and heighten your joy in living." The priest went on to say before looking at the groom. "Bradley do you take Stacy for your lawful wedded wife. To live together after God's ordinance, in the Holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her, From this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her, for as long as you both shall live?"

Bradley looked at the woman holding his hands tightly.

"I do." He smiled.

"Stacy do you take Bradley for your lawful wedded husband. To live together after God's ordinance, In the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him, from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him, for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked as he looked over towards the bride.

Stacy looked at the man in front of her. Her eyes full of and glowing with love for the person in front of her. So much so she felt like tears were beginning to form on the edges of her eyelids.

"I do." She smiled.

"Now repeat after me." The priest said as he looked back towards the groom.

"I Bradley. Take thee Stacy. To be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'till death do us part." Bradley repeated as his gaze locked with hers through the veil.

"Repeat after me as well." The priest acknowledged as he looked over to the bride.

"I Stacy. Take thee Bradley. To be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish,'Til death do us part." Stacy repeated as her gaze fixated on his.

"May I have the rings?" The priest asked.

"That's your cue Pepperoni!" Polly happily cheered to the poodle laying on the ground, a pillow on one of its paws with two rings laying on top.

Everyone looked from the roadkill, to the smiling fourteen year old, then back to the roadkill again. The silence in the church was deafening before Polly chirped back up.

"Aw it's okay Pepperoni. It's quite natural to get stage fright at such a momentous occasion." She spoke as she walked down to the poodle laying on the ground and helped him up to the altar. "There you go." She smiled at the wedding party who were just staring blankly at her.

"HERE YOU GO MR. PREACHER GUY!" Dil boomed as he handed the ring over causing the preacher to regain his composure.

"Yes... Well anyways..." He took the ring from the absurdly loud best man and handed it to Bradley. "Now if you would please repeat after me."

"With this ring. I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Bradley repeated as he slowly placed the ring on Stacy's finger.

"And now..." the preacher continued as Polly handed him the other ring.

"With this ring. I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Stacy repeated as she slowly placed the ring on Bradley's finger.

"A wedding is more than two people coming together….it is union of two families. Could we please have the Bride's parents and the Groom's parents light the two side candles that stand for the family.." The preacher requested. Both Bradley and Stacy's parents approached the altar and lit their appropriate candle. "And now Bradley and Stacy will both light the Unity candle becoming one with God." The bride and groom separated their hands as they lit their appropriate candles as well to complete the ceremony.

"We now shall perform the wine ceremony. However, since these two are under consensual drinking age. They will use grape juice as a substitute." The preacher announced as the couple made their way to a nearby table where one large carafe and two smaller ones sat. Stacy and Bradley each picked up one of the smaller carafe and poured the grape juice into the larger carafe. Bradley then picked up the larger filled carafe with the combined juice from the smaller ones, and poured some in a glass for Stacy. She then took the larger carafe from him and did the same pouring some into a glass for him.

"Now our lives our one." Both groom and bride spoke as they toasted. Drinking the contents of their cups afterwords, and placing them back on the table before facing the preacher once again.

"This Ceremony represents the two individual lives now combined like the two wines into one single life. The drinking of the combined wine signifies the commitment you now make to live your lives as one family. May you remember this day of commitment which you have sealed with drinking of the new wine, joining your lives as one. " The preacher announced before taking their right hands and joining them together. "Those whom GOD had joined together let NO man put asunder!" He proclaimed before looking out at the huge crowd. "In so much as Bradley and Stacy have consented together in Holy Wedlock, and have witnessed the same before GOD and this company, having given and pledged their lives, each to the other, and having declared the same, by the giving and receiving of rings, I PRONOUNCE THAT THEY ARE HUSBAND AND WIFE!" He then looked to the couple in front of him. "You may seal your promises with a kiss."

Bradley gulped. This was it. This was the beginning of their new life together he thought as he lifted up Stacy's veil only for his brain to go completely blank. Was this the same Stacy he'd known all his life? She was so beautiful. Like an angel that descended from heaven. As they looked into each others eyes he noticed her beginning to grin.

"Well if you're not going to take the lead B-man." She smiled before wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and pulling him into the deepest, most passionate kiss she could muster. It was like fireworks going off in his mind, and for the first time he could think of he was kissing her back just as deeply and passionately as his arms wrapped tightly around her. It wasn't long before Stacy broke the kiss and smiled at him. Only for him to return the smile as they continued watching each others eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present Mr. and Mrs... Ummm... What is your last name anyways?" The preacher looked towards Bradley.

"Ah it doesn't matter." Stacy smirked as the now married couple faced the crowd only for cheers to erupt throughout the chapel with everyone giving them a standing ovation. As the two descended the altar and walked up the aisle arm and arm. Stacy leaned her head into Bradley's shoulder and smiled happily. They were finally together. Her and B-man. Forever.

The bells of the church rang as the now married couple exited the church to the rain of confetti and rice as they descended the steps to the car that would take them to the reception. Grinning Stacy tossed the bouquet as all the women made a dash for it. Only for Polly's loud cheers to escalate higher than the groans of the disappointed females.

"You did it Pepperoni! You caught the bouquet!" Polly jumped up and down in glee only to stop, and pick up her precious poodle while looking at him with a wide eyed stare. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Both the bride and groom couldn't help but smile and laugh a little as they watched the scene before being ushered into the car.

"Wow. I can't believe it, but it's really happened." Bradley said as soon as they were in the back seat.

"Yeah but you know something B-man?" Stacy asked him out of the corner of her eye.

"What's that?" Bradley asked curiously

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Not ever." She took his hand in hers only for him to hold her hand in return as the car started to pull away from the church.

"I wonder what Ashley's got planned for the reception." Bradley mused from the backseat of the black Cadillac taking them to the reception with a "JUST MARRIED" sign on the back, and tin cans that have been tied to the car by strings bouncing on the road .

"Does it matter? Right now I'm just enjoying the happiest moment of my life." Stacy responded with a smile as she laid her head on her husbands shoulder.

"Me too Stace. Me too." He smiled back genuinely.

**TO BE CONCLUDED**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Prologue to the future**

"Is that the last of it?" Spiky black hair bounced up and down as Stacy went over her checklist for the third time.

"Yeah... Finally... How on earth do you have so much stuff?" Bradley panted as he loaded the last of Stacey's things into the moving trailer they had rented.

"Well we're a little off schedule, but we should still make it before it gets dark." She tapped the pen against her chin while ignoring his question. "If you had been faster we'd already be on the road by now."

"It would have been faster if you had actually helped out." He argued. "Not to mention the majority of this stuff is yours!"

"Now, now no need to argue about it." Stacy grinned sheepishly before glaring at him with a scowl. "I can't help it you're slow."

"Pfft whatever Stace, but this is great! Going to the city that never sleeps! The big apple! The excitement! The action!" Bradley exclaimed only for her to interrupt.

"We're not going to New York." Stacy informed him.

"Oh... Well then we must be going to the spy capital of the world Las Vegas!" He grinned as he imagined himself playing the tables as Double O Bradley. "I'll have to brush up on my spy skills to ward off assassins and evil scientists."

"We're not going there either B-man." She flatly stated only for his bubble to burst once again.

"LA?"

"Nope."

Chicago?"

"uh uh."

"Seattle?"

Nooooo way."

"Then it has to be Miami right?" Bradley asked as he now imagined himself looking like a Miami Vice character.

"Try again B-man." She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Aw c'mon Stace you're killing me. I'm starting to think it might be more interesting here." He protested only for her to poke his chest with her index finger.

"You should have thought about that before you made me your wife." She shot back.

"Ouch... That's a low blow Stace." Bradley flinched.

"Well it's true, and besides as my husband it's only fit that you go where I go." She smiled and kissed him on the forehead before pinching his cheek.

"Then where are we going?" He exclaimed with his arms in the air.

"Well for your big fat information we're going too..." Stacy began.

"THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE!" A male voice boomed over a clear shot of the city by the name of townsville. When suddenly the scene changed to one of mayhem. "IS UNDER ATTACK!"

A giant mechanical menace stormed down the streets of townsville destroying everything in its path with the aid of its mass arsenal of weapons. However, before it could step on a small, defenseless child and his pet dog. Three bursts of light rocketed through the sky sending the robot flying backwards. From the beams of light three figures emerged.

"Stop right there!"

"Mojo!"

"Jojo!"

"Ah if it isn't the powerpuff girls." From the cockpit of the robot a simian wearing a metal helmet and a blue outfit with matching purple cape smirked. "I am glad you could come, and by that I mean it is good you have arrived right at this second because now I will enact my ultimate plan to destroy you! And by that I mean I will totally destroy you and thus finally be victorious! And by that I mean I will have won because I will have finally destroyed you and thus TAKEN OVER TOWNSVILLE!"

"Geez can't he just be quick with his explanations?" Buttercup complained as she crossed her arms over his chest.

"We'll worry about that later. Let's get him girls!" Blossom ordered as the three sisters went in for the attack.

"Haha try as you might you can't defeat my deadly arsenal of weapons, and by that I mean you are totally outmatched as my robot..." Mojo's tirade was interrupted as he was sent flying again. "Alright it's GO time!" He yelled out as the metal plating on the robot slid aside to reveal gatling guns and missile launchers. "Let's see you dodge this powerpuffs!"

A barrage of bullets and missiles began to follow the three girls as they flew in different patterns to dodge them. As Blossom narrowly avoided one of the missiles she gasped as she saw it head straight for one of the buildings.

"Buttercup!" She ordered to her green laden sister as she pointed towards the missile.

"On it leader girl!" Buttercup quickly flew through the sky and caught the missile in mid air. "Hey Mojo! Looks like there's no stamp on this! Guess this will have to be returned to sender!" She yelled as she swung the missile around a few times before throwing it back at the large robot.

"Heehee That was a good one buttercup." Bubbles noted giving her sister a high five.

"Uh oh." Mojo muttered before the missile hit sending the robot flying into the distance before it emitted a huge explosion. "CUUUUUUUUUUUURSES!" Mojo's cry echoed from the explosion site as the three girls celebrated their victory.

"Great job ladies. That's another villain down for now." Blossom smiled smugly.

"But Blossom. I don't get it. Why did you have Buttercup protect that building?" Bubbles asked her pink laden sister curiously.

"Yeah. It's not like you to go out of your way to protect one building." Buttercup replied in a snarky voice.

"Well since you two obviously don't know. A new couple is moving to Townsville today, and as super heroes it's our job to make sure they have a place to arrive too." Blossom said in her usual haughty tone. "Now let's go we gotta get back to school."

"Hmmm I wonder what that new couple is like. Do you think they'll like Townsville?" Bubbles asked as the three flew above the city back towards Pokey Oaks Kindergarten.

"Of course they will! Who the heck wouldn't like Townsville?" Buttercup responded as the three disappeared from sight.

"Townsville huh? Sounds boring." Bradley said in a bored tone as Stacy locked up the trailer.

"I'll have you know Townsville University is one of the most prestigious colleges in the country. It's practically Ivy League." Stacy stated in a haughty voice before giving Bradley a smile. "Besides you'll like it there. I hear there's a lot of giant monster sightings and battles."

"You had me at giant monsters." Bradley grinned from excitement.

"Well that's it. We're all set to go." Stacy wrapped an arm around Bradley's shoulder as they took one last look at Latchkey Garden Apartments. The place that housed all of their memories good and bad from the day they first met all the way up to now. It was the one place neither of them would ever forget the rest of their lives.

"I guess this is really goodbye." Bradley wiped away a tear.

"Not forever of course. We're going to have to come back and visit everyone eventually." Stacy reminded him.

"Yeah, you're right." Bradley smiled at his wife before yanking the car keys out of her pocket. "Well I'll drive." He grinned only for Stacy to yank the keys right back out of his hand.

"I don't think so B-man. Not after last time." She scolded.

"Hey that wasn't my fault! If that old lady hadn't gotten in my way I'd never have caused that pile up!" Bradley argued only for Stacy to narrow her eyes at him.

"You were running a red light." She said bluntly.

"Bah when it comes to Racer Brad. There are no red lights!" He boasted only to see her climb into the drivers seat.

"As I said I'm driving." She dryly stated. "Now hurry up and get in we're burning daylight."

"Alright, alright." He sighed as he climbed into the passenger seat.

As the car pulled up to the street the couple took one last look at what had been the only home they ever knew. Thinking back to all the adventures and experiences they'd had throughout the years Latchkey really was quite an amazing place, and a place that would always remain in both of their hearts no matter how old they became.

"Well this is it! Next stop Townsville!" Stacy excitedly said as she looked over at her husband.

"You think they'll be ready for us?" Bradley grinned as he looked back at his wife.

"Considering I've got the ultimate partner beside me. We might catch them by surprise." Stacy winked as they drove down the street into the early morning sunrise. The future ahead was indeed bright for the both of them. A whole new world was opening up for them to explore. Sights and sounds that they've never seen or heard before. Still no matter where they would go or where they would end up. They'd stick around and get through it together, and that was a future that both of them were happy to have.

**THE END**

_Saw a star and made a little wish, but  
gotta wonder how it's gonna get to you  
With the wishes everybody's wishing all on one little star_

_I'm thinking something is wrong with this_  
_All the time I'm wondering where you are_  
_But you don't seem to understand that something's going on_

_So just stop!_  
_Think back, take a look at me_  
_Cause you can't erase, replace, or ever get rid of me_

_(No way, no how!)_

_Say you won't forget (Say you know it's true)_  
_How it felt when we first met (How much I love you)_  
_You and I were instantaneous_  
_Cause all my life I had been dreaming of you_  
_Used to seem so hard (I remember)_

_But I guess we've come that far (Things get better)  
When I think of the way that we used to behave it's kind of funny  
Can't believe that I forgot  
So I'm searching for your heart_

_Walkin' home I felt a little rain drop_  
_Got me thinkin' just how much I'm missin' you_  
_No escapin' every little tear that's falling down from above_

_Keep lookin', someone has got to know_  
_How to find the key to unlock that door_  
_You'll see that maybe you could be stronger than before_

_So just stop!_  
_I know, this ain't paradise_  
_But you can't deny that you and I have gotten it right_  
_(I'll show you how)_

_Harmony resounds (I can hear that song)_  
_I can feel it all around (playing in my heart)_  
_Building up, it's instantaneous_  
_And all my life I'm gonna hear it with you_  
_Now I've got to try (now I've got to try)_  
_Gotta keep my head held high (I can get there)_  
_But I'm lookin' around and I can't figure out where this is going_  
_Gonna prove what I can do_  
_It'll bring me back to you_

_Stop!_  
_Think back, take a look at me_  
_Cause you can't erase replace or ever get rid of me_

_(No way, no how!)_  
_(Scream out and shout!)_

_Say you won't forget (Say you know it's true)_  
_How it felt when we first met (How much I love you)_  
_You and I were instantaneous_  
_Cause all my life I had been dreaming of you_  
_Used to seem so hard (I remember)_  
_But I guess we've come that far (Things get better)_  
_When I think of the way that we used to behave it's kind of funny_  
_Can't believe that I forgot_

_Harmony for you_  
_Harmony for two_  
_[guitar solo]_  
_And all my life I will be dreaming with you_  
_Now I've got to try (now I've got to try)_

_Gotta keep my head held high (I can get there)  
But I'm lookin' around and I can't figure out where this is going  
Gonna prove what I can do  
It'll bring me back to you_

_Gonna run till I can see_  
_What it is that I should be_

_Can't believe that I forgot_  
_So I'm searching for your_ _heart_

**Thanks for all the fans endless support throughout the years and beyond into the future! Also thanks Robin Steele and Brianne Leary for creating this show!  
**

**Until we meet again!_  
_**


End file.
